Les Bourreaux de FMA
by Arekuruu
Summary: [Première fic] Vous voulez vous détendre un peu ? Vous avez envie de lire des histoires drôles ? C'est par ici ! Comme le dit le titre, ici nous ridiculisons les personnages de FMA. J'essayerais de varier les victimes... Bonne lecture ! [Chap 4 en ligne]
1. Envy le petit palmier

**Auteurs :** Arekuruu et Anck, qui elle n'a pas fait grand chose XD

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Humour

**Couple : **Pas prévue dans ce chapitre

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de FMA appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa et non pas à moi, heureusement pour eux...

**Note de l'auteur : **Ceci est ma première fic donc soyez indulgents... Chaque chapitre représente un délire que mon amie Anck et moi avons inventé, nous avons pris comme point de départ l'anime, nous nous sommes également permis de ressusciter les personnages morts, même si nous savons très bien que Wrath n'a jamais rencontré Greed, que Maes est mort, que les homonculus ne sont pas une famille, etc etc... J'espère également que les fans des victimes désignées ne m'en veulent pas trop... Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)

**Victime : Envy**

Il est 6 heures du matin chez les homonculus. Envy s'étire longuement et se lève péniblement tout en grommelant des choses incompréhensibles. Il se traîne difficilement dans la cuisine en écrasant Greed qui avait la gueule de bois et qui jouait les tapis.

Il prend un verre de lait et part s'installer sur le canapé, idée qu'il rejette aussitôt en constatant que Wrath regarde la télé…

Envy – Qu'es'tu fous là morveux ? è.é

Wrath – Bah je regarde Viky le petit Dauphin ! n.n

Envy – O.O Viky quoi ?

Wrath – Tiens, y a le générique, tu vas pouvoir écouter !!

(Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, et c'est totalement normal, allez sur youtube et tapez Viky le petit dauphin... :p ) Catastrophé, comme si on lui avait annoncé qu'il devrait se marier avec Ed (Arekuruu : Désolée pour les fans des EnvyEd " , il se dirige d'un pas lent dans le salon, son verre de lait à la main, en réécrasant Greed sur son passage, avec comme fond musical Viky le petit Dauphin…

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Dante se réveille et descend les escaliers en chantant. Envy, déjà fatigué, croit voir à la place du visage de Dante celui de Viky le petit Dauphin ! Il se frotte les yeux, ahuri, puis se retient d'hurler de stupeur et part d'un pas rapide dans la cuisine dans laquelle la radio est restée allumée, en écrasant Greed au passage.

_"Je suis Viky le petit dauphin tape tape sur tes nageoires, ouhlala lève les mains !!"_

Envy sursaute brusquement, faisant renverser le verre de cognac que Pride qui ne travaillait pas ce jour ci avait à la main. Mais lorsque que le jaloux regarde celui-ci, il se rendit compte qu'il avait la tête de… Viky le petit Dauphin !

En entendant la joyeuse musique de Viky, Wrath se précipite dans la cuisine (Arekuruu : en écrasant Greed sur son passage U.U) et commence à chanter cette mélodie à tue-tête en tournant autour d'Envy, qui est scandalisé.

Effectivement, notre pauvre palmier national a cru voir Viky le petit dauphin à la place de Wrath…

Il se dépêche de courir vers la sortie, en écrasant Greed, qui avait la tête de Viky le petit dauphin. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, il se retrouve face à Lust, ayant la tête de Viky le petit dauphin, et lorsqu'il la dépasse, il voit brièvement Gluttony avec la tête de Viky…

Il marche dans la rue sans savoir où aller, la musique de Viky le petit dauphin dans la tête.

Soudain, il se retrouve devant le bâtiment des militaires et celui qui en sortait était notre nabot préféré. (Ed : QUI C'EST LE SUPER NABOT PAS PLUS GRAND QU'UN GRAIN DE HARICOT MICROSCOPIQUE QU'ON NE VERRAIT MEME PAS A LA LOUPE ?!!!!! Arekuruu et Anck : On a jamais dis ça -.-)

Ed s'apprête à lancer une grosse insulte lorsque les pupilles d'Envy s'agrandissent sous le choc et qu'il le secoue comme un prunier en criant « Arrête de me suivre espèce de dauphin cinglé ! Viky, arrête de me suivre, vas suivre Wrath à la place tiens ! ». Ed lui toucha le front en se demandant s'il n'avait pas la fièvre et si un homonculus pouvait tomber malade. Envy s'enfuit sans demander son reste et sans lui lancer la moindre insulte. Edward, très inquiet néanmoins pour le palmier (Arekuruu : Je sais que c'est impossible mais c'est une fic je vous le rappelle, et que pour moi, tout est possible U.U) se rendit chez les homonculus.

_Ding Dong !_ « Mais qui était le crétin qui sonnait à cet heure ci ? » Se demandait Sloth. Elle regarde le réveil. Il est 15 heures. « C'est super tôt ! » se dit-elle. Elle se lève quand même et descend l'escalier, lorsqu'elle entend la voix d'Edward.

Elle s'arrête, se demande ce qu'il faisait là, et en entendant parler de « Viky le petit dauphin », elle décide soudainement d'aller se recoucher...

_Ding Dong !_ « Tiens, ça doit être ma nouvelle conquête ! » S'exclama Greed, ravi, qui avait désaoulé depuis peu. Il se précipite vers la porte et se la pris de manière très artistique dans la tronche lorsqu'Edward ouvre celle ci. Il retombe par terre, se fait écraser par Pride et Lust qui voulaient savoir qui avait sonné, et lorsqu'il voit Gluttony se précipiter vers la Luxure en criant « Lust, Luuust !! » Il a soudain très peur... SCRASH ! Prions pour l'âme de Greed U.U

Pride – Tiens, j'ai entendu un drôle de bruit... Mais quel est ce liquide rouge coulant entre mes pieds ?

Lust – Je crois bien que Gluttony vient de marcher sur quelque chose de suspect Oo

Ed – Moi je crois tout simplement que c'était Greed... Hum, je ne suis pas venu pour vous embêter, mais pour vous parler de Viky.

Pride – Viky ? Qui est donc ce vaillant soldat ?

Wrath –_arrivant de nulle part_ Viky c'est le petit dauphin super simpa qui va sauver la planète !!!

Lust – ???

Ed – ???

Pride – ...

Ed – Ah, c'est un dauphin ? J'ai vu Envy qui apparemment m'a pris pour ce Viky...

Silence de mort...

Pride – ...Pardon ?

Lust – _part mourir de rire sur l'épaule de Gluttony_

Greed – (qui s'est regénéré et qui a suivis la discussion) Je savais le palmier fou, mais pas à ce point... OO

Wrath – ...Mais vous savez quoi ?

Ed – Quoi ?

Wrath – Bah... Moi je trouve aussi que tu ressembles à Viky !

Re-silence de mort...

Ed_ – _...

BOUM ! C'était Pride qui venait d'avoir une crise de fou rire et qui tapait le sol avec ses poings.

Lust – _se retiens de pleurer de rire_ Oh là là...J-Je vais aller regarder la télé tiens... _titube jusqu'au salon, suivi de Gluttony qui ne comprend rien_

Greed – Moi aussi, moi aussi ! _Suis Lust, plié en deux_

Wrath_ – _... Bah quoi ?

Ed – Laisse tomber... Mais faudrait peut être penser à aller chercher Envy avant qu'il nous tape la honte de notre vie, non ?

Wrath – Mais c'est pas tes oignons, t'es pas un homonculus... Si ? O.O

Ed – Mais naaaann --" Mais tu sais, Envy chantant une chanson débile et déguisé en dauphin, ça ne me tente pas trop quand même... Surtout qu'il change de forme, t'imagine s'il se change en moi ?!

Wrath – Mais je vois pas pourquoi les dauphins te gênent ! C'est super les dauphins ! Surtout Viky .

Ed – ...Mais pourquoi je te parle ? Tu comprends jamais rien...

Pride – _se relève calmé _Allons vite à sa recherche au lieu de parler.

Bon, passons à Envy, qui est rentré dans le bâtiment des militaires sous l'apparence d'Edward. Il marche en voyant des militaires à tête de Viky et le palmier commence à se demander s'il n'est pas devenu fou... (Envy : Tu m'as appelé comment là ? Arekuruu : Palmier pourquoi ? _S'enfuit en courant loin, loin..._) Soudain, il tomba nez à nez avec le colonel Roy Mustang et il crut bien qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes, car la tête de Viky semblait plus grosse !

Roy marche dans le couloir lorsqu'il voit sous ses yeux ébahis une mèche jaune. Il descend son regard et aperçut la tête d'Ed qui l'observe bizarrement.

Roy – Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Full Metal ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?

Envy – Vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-VIKY !!!!!

Roy – _instant de pure réflexion_ Heeinn ? O.o

Envy s'enfuit pour éviter le regard pervers de Viky le petit dauphin. Enfin, il _essaya_ de s'enfuir, sans succès, car il est tombé sur Maes Hugues (Arekuruu : qui avait aussi la tête de Viky) et qui lui montrait les nouvelles photos de sa fifille chérie adorée à lui et celle ci avait la tête de Viky !

Envy voulut s'évanouir sous le choc mais il se fait attraper par deux bras immenses et il vit le Major Amstrong ayant la tête de Viky (Arekuruu : une tête avec des pitites nétoiles roses autour...) qui le prend dans ses bras et qui lui casse quelques côtes. Après l'avoir (enfin) lâché, Envy reprit son apparence habituelle et courut plus vite que l'éclair, faisant voler quelques soldats passant par là.

Il fut bien vite arrêté par un Pride pas content parce qu'il lui ai tapé la honte chez les militaires. Mais malheureusement, Pride aussi a la tête de Viky, et Envy, paniqué, essaye de se changer en panthère, pour se retrouver en... Allez, c'est pas dur, vous savez bien à quoi il s'est finalement transformé ! Il s'est changé en... Viky le petit dauphin !

Wrath suivait la joyeuse petite troupe qu'ils formaient Pride, Ed et lui, et il vit soudain Envy, l'air affolé. Il regrette immédiatement de ne pas avoir pris son appareil photo, c'est rare de voir Envy sous cet état ! Et à son plus grand bonheur, Envy changea de forme.

Lorsque le gamin (Wrath : Chuis pas un gamin ! è.é Arekuruu : Mais oui mais oui, c'est bien _lui tapote la tête_ Anck : Bah bien sûr que si, idiot --' Wrath : ...! MAMANNNNN !!! Arekuruu : Ouh là, la parenthèse fait long quand même O.O Anck : Au lieu de parler, continue l'histoire alors :p) aperçoit Viky, ou plutôt, Envy le petit dauphin, il pousse un cri de victoire et lui fait un gros câlin.

Edward soupire. Envy est vraiment, mais vraiment débile quand il s'y met... (Envy : T'AS DIS QUOI, LA ?!!! Arekuruu : C'est pas moi c'est Anck ! Anck : C'est pas moi c'est... C'est Ed ! Ed : EH MAIS J'AI RIEN FAIS !!!)

Sloth arrive sur les lieux et constate les dégâts. Oh quelle misère ! Bon, au moins une chose de positive, Wrath a eu son cadeau de Noël en avance...

**FIN**

------------------------------------------------------------

J'espère que la fic vous a plu, je suis désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, de frappe et de grammaire. Le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours mais pas encore terminé... Et laissez moi des reviews, ça me ferait très plaisir, ça m'encouragerais, et puis j'y répondrais au prochain chapitre u.u

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !  
P


	2. Les vacances de Mr Greed part 1

**Auteurs :** Arekuruu et Anck

**Rating :** K+

**Genre** Humour

**Couple :** Pas encore prévu...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de FMA appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa et non pas à moi ToT (Si ils m'appartenaient, ils seraient déjà tous morts de honte...)

**Note de l'auteur :** Ma première fic, et une délirante en plus... Bon d'accord, c'est le second chapitre mais bon. Soyez indulgents, je viens de débuter alors bon... Cette fois, nous avons la participation de Anck !!! _Applaudissements_ Bon je répète la même chose que dans le chapitre précédent, nous nous sommes permis de faire revivre tout les personnages, et nous avons également mis les homonculus dans la même famille... Désolée en avance pour les fans des victimes, cela ne reste qu'une fic, donc pas tapé ! Merci bien :p Bon eh bien, bonne lecture... :)

**Victime : Greed**

Greed rentrait fatigué dans son bar après une journée épuisante, lorsqu'il vit sur le comptoir une lettre des homonculus lui étant adressé. Il prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit, tout en se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir...C'était une invitation ! Il ouvrit sa bouche d'un air ressemblant à celui d'un poisson rouge. Tout en ayant cet air de philosophe se droguant au pétrole depuis trente ans, il lut attentivement cette fameuse lettre, écrite par Wrath, étant donné le nombre de fautes. Ils lui donnaient rendez-vous à 18h30 le lendemain, dans les toilettes publiques...

Le lendemain, il se leva et sortit pour son rendez vous. Il croisa une de ses chimères aux toilettes, Dolchatte, qui lorsqu'il le vit fut très étonné...

Dolchatte - M. Greed ? Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ?!!!!! O.O

Greed – _prend un air très sérieux _Bah j'ai un rendez vous bien sûr !

Greed mit un fabuleux vent à Dolchatte et se dirigea vers les lavabos, où il fut aspiré (Anck : comme dans Totally Spies ! u.u) pour atterrir aux pieds d'Envy qui n'hésita pas à lui piétiner la tête...

Greed - Jerry ?! Nous avons encore une mission ?!  
(Anck - Humm... Are-chan ? Je crois qu'on s'est gourré de script... Arekuruu : Mer...credouille ! Je change tout de suite !)  
Greed - Le palmier travesti ?! Qu'est c'que tu fous là ? O.O

Envy - Bah ça s'voit pas ?! J'attends le Père Noël !

Greed - Gnéééééé ? O.o Je ne savais pas que tu croyais encore au Père Noël :D

Envy - Mais non crétin ! -.- Je voulais t'annoncer un truc... _sourire sadique_

Greed - Euuh... _a soudain étrangement peur_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! T'as pété ma réserve d'alcool ?! Tu veux te défiler en caleçon sous mes pauvres yeux qui mourront sous le choc ?! (Arekuruu : Je sais bien que certaines fans-girl voudraient bien être à la place de Greed mais bon U.U) Tu vas sortir avec toutes les nanas du bar avant moi ?! Tu vas me raconter une blague ?! Tu vas...

Envy – Mais tais toi un peu, Parsambleu !

Greed – Parsambleu ? . . .

Wrath – Dis Maman, pourquoi Envy il parle comme un vieux ?

Greed – Depuis quand t'es là toi ?

Envy – T'avais toujours pas remarqué que j'étais là ?!

Greed – Mais non, pas toi, toi !

Porte – Moi ?

Wrath – LA PORTE !!!!! NANNNNNN OUIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN T.T

Sloth – ZzzzzZZzzzz...

Envy - . . .

Mur – Moi ?

Greed – Mais naaaan !! Pas toi, ni toi, toi !

Alphonse – Moi alors ?

Greed - ... Mais Alphonse... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! O.O

Alphonse – Euh... J'en sais rien dis donc OwO

Arekuruu – Parce que j'avais envie ! D'abord U.U Bon Al, retourne de là où tu viens !

Alphonse disparaît soudainement, comme de la façon d'où il est apparut...

Greed – Woah ! T'es magicienne ?! T'as même fais parler les portes et les murs !! .

Arekuruu – Je ne suis pas magicienne, je suis rédactrice de cette fic... Eh mais c'est pas maintenant que je dois apparaître !!! Bye bye !

Arekuruu disparaît comme elle est venue en laissant Greed perplexe, Envy désespéré, Wrath pleurant et Sloth dormant. Envy se ressaisit rapidement en pensant à l'image de l'affreuse tête de Viky le petit dauphin qu'Anck lui envoyait par télépathie et expliqua à Greed la situation.

Envy – Bah en fait, c'est cette BIIIP de BIIP à la BIIP de Dante qui...

Je voulais dire, essaya d'expliquer à Greed... Ouais bon, tais toi le palmier, t'arrive pas à aligner une seule phrase sans censure...

Envy – QUOI ?! ESPECE DE BIIIIIP DE BIIIIIIIP DE NARRATEUR A LA BIIIIIIIIIIP MAIS ARRETE DE ME CENSURER !!!!

C'est pas moi, c'est l'auteur ! La ferme maintenant. Voilà, merci. En fait, joli baillon avec le nounours rose en relief. Avec « Bisounours » imprimé en lettres jaune fluo dessus, ça fait très euh... Original. T'es très canon comme ça. Bon, je vais résumer à ta place...

Envy expliqua à Greed que les homonculus allaient lui payer une place pour une semaine de vacances à Tahiti pour voir la mer, la plage, etc etc... Et que c'était eux qui payait pour lui. Greed réfléchit, et refusa parce que ça semblait louche, très louche... Enfin, c'est ce que j'aurais bien voulu dire, mais ce n'est pas le cas car Greed ne sait pas réfléchir... Il accepta, même. Enfin, accepter... Il sauta de joie et se coinça la tête dans le plafond car celui ci était en carton. Envy soupira, dépassé par les évènements et déchira son mignon petit baillon à nounours, qui à son plus grand malheur réapparut à sa place car Arekuruu en avait envie. Son idée fut d'ailleurs appuyé par Anck qui lui rajouta quelque chose, et en effet, le pauvre Envy se retrouva avec, sur son baillon, un nounours parlant ! Oui bon, Envy, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je décris juste la scène... Hem hem, passons U.U Le départ sera effectué dans une semaine...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Réponse des reviews :

Merci à vous de vos commentaires si agréable à lire, ça me fait trop trop trop plaisir n.n J'espère que ce chapitre est au même niveau de le précédent, laissez-moi votre avis en partant ! xP

Désolée pour le retard accumulé, mais avec des parents comme les miens, des activités épuisants, des cours qui ne finissent pas, des longues journées, des Anck qui ont la flemme de délirer et qui ne veulent pas que je continue seule... Avec tout ça mixé ensemble, j'ai du mal à tout écrire rapidement... J'ai dû donc diviser l'histoire en deux parties, en attendant que mon amie veuille bien continuer avec moi ! Laissez moi des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer :D

A bientôt !


	3. Les vacances de Mr Greed part 2

**Auteurs :** Arekuruu pour ce chapitre, Anck étant « out »

**Rating :** K+

**Genre** Humour

**Couple :** Pas encore prévu...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de FMA appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa et non pas à moi ToT (Si ils m'appartenaient, ils seraient déjà tous morts de honte...)

Note de l'auteur : Ma première fic, et une délirante en plus... Bon d'accord, c'est le troisième chapitre mais bon. Soyez indulgents, je viens de débuter alors voilà quoi xP C'est la deuxième partie des vacances de Mr. Greed... Qui n'a aucun rapport avec « les Vacances de Mr. Bean », si si je vous assure !

**Victime : Toujours Greed...**

_Dans l'avion..._

Greed – Mademoiselle ?

Hôtesse de l'air – Oui ?

Greed – ça vous dirait de venir chez moi ce soir ?

Hôtesse de l'air - ...Ah vous habitez à Hawaï ?

Greed - ...Ah non ! Pourquoi ?

Hôtesse de l'air - ...Laissez tomber... --'

L'hôtesse de l'air s'en alla, stupéfiée par la stupidité de certains passagers... Greed, de mauvaise humeur (Arekuruu : Car il ne pouvait pas atteindre le derrière des hôtesses de l'air, sa ceinture étant trop petite pour lui XD) interpella d'une voix peu sainte une hôtesse qui, il l'espérait, était douce et délicate, vu qu'il ne la voyait que de dos... Elle se retourna gracieusement et renversa délicatement sur la tête de Greed tout le café fumant qu'elle apportait sur un plateau. Il hurla d'un ton qui se voulait tendre et charmant mais s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il attirait l'attention de tout le monde et que l'hôtesse qui lui a si gentiment mouillé la veste n'était pas une hôtesse...

Greed – Eh Eh EH !!! Mais t'es l'autre là, la bonne fée ! Celle qui a fait parler la porte et les murs !!!!

Arekuruu – La... La bonne... La bonne fée ?! _A une veine qui palpite furieusement sur sa tempe_ CHUIS PAS UNE BONNE FEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Greed se reçut un plateau dans la figure, ce qui refroidi son enthousiasme.

Arekuruu – Espèce de crétin des Alpes ! C'était pas maintenant qu'il fallait que tu me découvre ! T'as tout fais foirer imbécile !

Greed – Pourquoi ça ? Fallais que je te découvre quand ?

Arekuruu - . . . Ok j'me barre, tu verras bien !

L'auteur sauta de l'avion car elle trouvait ça fun, et s'envola vers d'autres cieux sous le regard étonné de Greed. (Greed : Waaah en plus elle sait voler !! Elle a tout appris avec Mary Poppins ? ) L'avion atterrit tranquillement et Greed en descendit, tout content. Il se fit interpeller par un garde qui le regardait, étonné qu'il n'ai aucuns bagages.

Greed – Eh !!! J'ai oublié MES bagages dans MON avion !!!!!!!!!

Il courut plus vite que l'éclair mais malheureusement pour lui, l'avion était déjà partit voir ailleurs s'il y était. Il hurla de rage sur tout le monde car il avait perdu SES affaires, et qu'il ne supportait pas de perdre des affaires qui lui appartenait à LUI ! Il secoua tout les passagers qui lui passait sous la main et sortit de l'aéroport, choqué et désespéré, sûr et certain que c'était un coup du palmier qui pour une fois n'y était pour rien. (Envy : C'EST QUI QUE TU TRAITE DE PALMIER LA ?! MA COIFFURE EST SUPER !!!! Arekuruu : Arrête, on dirait ton frère Edward là... Envy : . . . _crise cardiaque_ Arekuruu : Bah quoi ? Il n'avait toujours pas remarqué qu'Ed était son frère ? Mais quel boulet... --' Envy : _qui a bizarremment très bien entendu_ C'EST QUI QUE TU TRAITE DE BOULET LA ?! Arekuruu : Tu te répètes tu sais ? Envy : J'te hais ! Arekuruu : Moi aussi je t'aime n.n)

Lorsque Greed vit des jolies jeunes filles fraîches délicates et pures dans des jolies maillots de bain Hawaïen, il cru rêver. Il se précipita vers elles, ses bagages oubliés. Malheureusement, sur sa route, il rencontra un caillou qui le fit trébucher. Il vola droit devant sous le soleil couchant tel un oiseau, aussi gracieux qu'un éléphant en chaleur. Il vit une jeune fille devant lui et essaya de lui tomber dessus. Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune fille se révèle être Arekuruu et elle lui fout un pain d'une élégance rare...

Arekuruu – Crétin !

Greed – Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là la bonne fée ? Je croyais que...

Arekuruu – Tu ne crois rien du tout ! Et je ne suis pas une bonne fée !

Anck – _s'incruste _Mouahahaha la bonne fée !!

Arekuruu - ... Greed, je t'annonce qu'on va passer une semaine ensemble, c'est les homonculus qui nous envoient !

Anck – On va bien s'amuser hi hi hi ! _Sourire made in Envy_

Greed crut rêver. Des vacances avec des jolies jeunes filles... C'était trop beau ! Il en pleura de joie. Il s'imaginait déjà dans un hôtel de luxe avec des habits somptueux, dans un canapé de velours entouré de charmantes demoiselles aux vêtements assez euh... courts on va dire... (Greed : le narrateur peut pas me faire une description des tenues ? o Arekuruu : Même pas en rêve -.- Greed : Si tu veux je te fais une description à ma façon ! Arekuruu : _sort sa mitraillette _Anck : Cours Greed, cours ! n.n) Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par Anck qui lui tirait l'oreille. Il regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient devant une poubelle géante !! Il se frotta les yeux.

Greed – O.O Kékécé ?

Arekuruu – ça ? C'est notre hôtel n.n

Anck – Il est charmant, non ?

Greed – Euh... C'est pas ce que j'imaginais...

Arekuruu – Rêve pas, c'est pas toi qui paye alors bon...

Greed – Je ne les savais pas si radin, les autres homonculus !

Anck – Mais... C'est toi qui est radin d'habitude !

Greed – Bah oui, je vais quand même pas dépenser MON argent !

Sur cette explication très philosophique, Greed rentra d'un pas royal pour conquérir son nouveau euh... territoire. (Arekuruu : J'avais marqué autre chose mais le narrateur refuse de lire ce mot xD)

BLAM BRAM BOUM ZIIP COT COT COT AHHH KLASH HOO TARATATA BOUM !

Greed – Ahhhhh c'est Ishbal 2 !!!!!!!!!!!!!! _sort en hurlant du « bâtiment »_

Arekuruu – Bah oui, t'es rentré sans prévenir, on voulait juste te dire que les militaires sont à l'intérieur et se font un euh... Un Battle Royal -.-

Wrath – C'est quoi un Battle Royal ?

Greed – Mais t'étais pas avec les autres homonculus toi ? O.O

Wrath – Bah si, enfin j'crois...

Arekuruu – Excuse moi Wrath, mauvaise manip' ! _Fais disparaître Wrath_

Greed – En tout cas, moi je vais les arrêter, ça fait trop de bruit un Battle Royal !

Greed se précipita dans l'hôtel en hurlant d'arrêter. Il reçut en réponse trois balles de revolver, une flamme dévorant ses cheveux, des poings de pierre fait avec de l'alchimie, une dizaine de balles de mitraillettes, des photos d'Elysia, une explosion made in Scar et une autre typique Kimblee. Il se décida à enfin rejoindre Arekuruu et Anck, teint en rouge.

Arekuruu – Merci Greed d'être partis en éclaireur pour nous ! On va devoir loger dehors... Allez hop, faut dormir maintenant, demain c'est lundi, on a un programme chargé !

_**Lundi :**_

Le matin s'est passé sans problème. Le Battle Royal avait continué durant toute la nuit et Greed n'a pas pu dormir. Il a essayé de s'approcher d'Arekuruu et Anck mais comme Anck levait un kunai dans son sommeil et comme Arekuruu claquait des mains d'un air menaçant, il s'est abstenu, se demandant si Arekuruu était alchimiste ou si elle voulait tout simplement lui faire peur. Durant toute la matinée, Greed a nettoyé ce qu'il restait de l'hôtel tandis que Anck et Arekuruu, accompagnées des militaires survivants étaient partis jouer sur la plage. L'après midi, Riza est allée faire un cours de tir au revolver à Anck qui, en revenant, s'entraîna longuement sur Greed. Les autres étaient tous partis dormir dans un autre hôtel.

_**Mardi :**_

Greed passa une très mauvaise nuit. Il rêva d'une jeune fille magnifique qui se transforma en Arekuruu qui tirait la langue, puis en chien qui lui aboya à la figure un « Mille milliard de mille sabord ! » très retentissant et qui s'évapora pour faire place à un shtroumpf (Je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit) qui l'embrassa en murmurant « Vive les patates magiques qui volent »d'un ton sensuel. Il se réveilla vers minuit et ne put refermer l'oeil de la nuit. Le matin, tout ce petit monde est allé faire du tir à l'arc. Arekuruu s'amusait à viser Greed à chacun de ses tirs et le soir même, ce dernier ressemblait à une passoire. L'après midi a été consacré à une bataille générale qui a été déclenché par un Roy vantard, un Amstrong parlant de la génération des Amstrongs et un Hugues papa gâteau. On peut encore aperçevoir un nuage d'étoiles roses, de flammes et de photos de petites filles à l'endroit de la bataille.

_**Mercredi :**_

La nuit se passa sans incident. Le matin, une amie d'Arekuruu et de Anck arriva vers 3h du matin. Elle réveilla tout le monde de sa voix fluette et Arekuruu la pris dans ses bras et criant un « Aki-chan ! » qui finis de réveiller les derniers endormis. Cette Aki-chan voulut faire connaissance avec tout le monde et vers midi tout le monde la connaissait et en avait marre de son joli minois souriant. Arekuruu essaya de cuisiner et comme tout le monde voulait savoir ce qu'on mangeait, elle finis par jeter la grille du barbecue sur tout ce qui bougeait. Ils finirent par manger un mélange de viandes, de sables, de légumes, de mèches d'Edward et de morceaux de photos de la fifille à Hugues grillé car après avoir assaillit de coup toutes personnes vivantes et non vivantes, la grille de barbecue avait gardé certaines choses dans son grillage. Roy et Havoc firent la course pour aller aux toilettes après avoir mangé cette immondice. C'est Roy qui a gagné. Le reste de la journée s'est déroulé dans une ambiance chaleureuse : tout le monde avait trop mal au ventre pour pouvoir parler. Les homonculus, en apprenant que Greed est plutôt heureux durant ses vacances, arrivèrent au pas de course. Arekuruu leur a fait manger au dîner son repas infect et finalement, ils sont devenus tout aussi malades que les autres.

_**Jeudi :**_

La nuit était horrible. On entendait des vomissements de partout. Tout le monde était malade. Le lendemain, Aki-chan qui était resté et qui était toujours de bonne humeur décida de faire une séance photo. Elle appela le photographe. Je vais vous décrire la photo de gauche à droite. Edward toujours malade qui était tout vert, Anck menaçant Kimblee de son kunai, Riza assise sagement, un revolver sur la tempe de Roy qui lui tenait les épaules, Arekuruu désespérée par un Hugues lui montrant des photos de sa fifille, Wrath se faisant tirer les joues par Envy. Au centre : Greed concentré qui louchait sur la poitrine de Lust, Kimblee menaçant d'exploser Anck, Roy voulant draguer son lieutenant Riza, Hugues mode papa poule, Envy se faisant tirer les cheveux par Wrath, Sloth dormant. Derrière : Archer... Berk ! Havoc une clope à la bouche, Fuery pleurant à cause du trop long discours d'Amstrong, Amstrong lui même, heureux, croyant que Fuery pleurait parce son discours était émouvant, Falman heureux de ne pas attirer l'attention d'Amstrong, Hayate dans les bras, Breda épouvanté par le petit chien, Pride tout sourire. Dernière rangée : Tout les militaires que j'ai oublié x) La journée se finis dans un chahut interminable car personne ne voulait payer le photographe.

_**Vendredi :**_

Dernier jour de vacances, ils repartent le lendemain. Tout le monde prépare ses valises. Enfin... Seul Archer en avait emmené. Rien que pour l'embêter, Envy plaça Wrath sur son chemin. Ce dernier posa beaucoup de questions et finalement fusionna avec la valise, comme le lui a demandé Envy. Archer menaça de le taper, mais c'est alors que Wrath se mit à pleurer ! Sloth arriva, non qu'elle tenait vraiment à ce garçon, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir avec ses pleurs... Elle voulut noyer le pauvre Archer qui s'enfuit, mais qui tomba sur Pride. Celui ci lui raconta sa vie à l'armée et Archer vit Sloth arriver à pleine vitesse sur lui. Il fonça dans une autre direction et se cogna lourdement à Greed, qui s'était solidifié. Archer saignait du nez et finit ses jours à écouter Hugues parler de sa fifille adorée chérie à lui car il voulait échapper à Sloth, qui, fatiguée, décida d'aller se coucher. (Archer : Cela se voit que vous ne me tenez pas dans votre coeur... Arekuruu : Ouais, c'est vrai ! Mais la vie est injuste, elle vous a donné un visage si immonde... Archer : ...)

Greed n'a pas passé de si mauvaises vacances que ça finalement ! La photo fut accrochée à Central, à Dublith, à Resenbull et même au manoir des homonculus !

**FIN**

Désolée pour le retard consécutif, en plus j'étais tellement pressée de poster que c'en est devenu même plus drôle ! Sumimasen !!!!! Désolée de t'avoir casé Aki-chan, mais comme ça je te familiarise aux autres, vu que le prochain chapitre sera consacré pour toi n.n Sinon, j'espère que vous allez bien, merci Lilou-chan (c'est bien ça ? J'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge XD) de ton review, ça m'a mis au boulot sérieusement ! Anck est un peu paresseuse, je devrais l'appeler Sloth... M'enfin bon, j'espère que la prochaine histoire sera rédigé par nous deux ! Je sais, je sais, la fin est bâclée, si j'ai la forme je modifierais...

Voici une image d'Envy le petit dauphin, je l'ai scanné ! Par contre ces temps ci, mon scanner ne marche plus, même si je dessine une photo des vacances de Greed, ça va être dur de vous le montrer --' Pour l'URL, rajoutez-y ce qu'il faut sinon ça ne marchera pas xP En fait, Jennia c'est moi XD

img112.imageshack.us/img112/7302/envyvikyvd4.png

Sur ce, je vous laisse, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures 3


	4. L'abus d'abus nuit à la santé ! :O

**Auteurs :** Arekuruu pour ce chapitre, Anck étant toujours « out »

**Rating :** K+

**Genre** Humour

**Couple :** Très vaguement Royai, du Amstrong x Mamie Pinako aussi, mais c'est plus du délire qu'autre chose xD

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de FMA appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa et non pas à moi ToT (Si ils m'appartenaient, ils seraient déjà tous morts de honte...)

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon là c'est pas une histoire entière, c'est une série de petites histoires débiles... Mes ami(e)s IRL m'ont bien inspirés pour certaines histoires courtes, et je leurs dédie ce chapitre :p Certaines scènes ont un rapport direct et sont des scènes de l'anime, donc SPOILER FIN DE L'ANIME ET FILM !!!!! par contre je ne suis pas trop sûr des phrases... Oui, tout mon contexte est en rapport avec l'anime, j'ai pas les mangas papiers Le gras c'est la pensée, l'italique les actions, l'italique souligné ou le gras italique ne sont aucun des deux. C'est mon premier essai donc... Soyez indulgent s'il vous plait ! _Sourire sadique en montrant une mitraillette_.

**Victime 1 : Edward Elric**

Envy – FullMetal... T'es trop fort pour être arrivé jusque là, bravo ! ...En fait t'es trop nul ! P

Ed – **Pourquoi il parle au mur celui là ?**

Envy - ...

Ed - ...Quoi ?

Envy – Ah mince, je t'avais pas vu tellement que t'étais petit !

------------------------------------------------------------------

Wrath – J'aurais ton corps, ton âme, et je deviendrais un humain !!!

Ed – C'est pas comme ça que tu deviendras un humain !

Wrath – Bah si... Oh et puis non ! Je laisse tomber.

Ed – O.O Tu changes d'avis rapidement...

Wrath – Non mais c'est parce que je ne voudrais pas être aussi petit que toi ! n.n

Ed - QUI C'EST QU'EST PAS PLUS GRAND QU'UN PETIT POIS DE LA CANTINE MILITAIRE QUE LE COLONEL MUSTANG POURRI AURAIT AVALE SANS FAIRE GAFFE TELLEMENT QU'IL EST RIKIKI ?!

Lust – Euh... Ce n'est pas pour dire mais... C'est toi...

Ed - ...

------------------------------------------------------------------

Les homonculus se promènent dans Central lorsqu'ils virent Edward...

Envy – Waaaah c'est lui !!!!! Tous aux abriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!!!! _se barre en premier_

Wrath – Ouinnnnnnn !!!!!!!!! _fusionne avec un mur pour se mettre à l'abri_

Lust – Vite, sauvons nous ! s_e précipite à la suite d'Envy_

Pride – Retraite ! Retraite !

Sloth – Je m'endors d'avance... ZzzzZZzz...

Greed – Je retourne à mon bar !!!!_ pars en courant_

Gluttony – Lust ! Lusttttt !! _marche en zigzaguant, cherchant Lust_

Ed – Mouahahaha je suis trop puissant !

Hugues – _arrive derrière Ed_ Pourquoi les homonculus sont partis ? Je voulais juste leur montrer les nouvelles photos de ma fifille... Tiens, Edward ! Viens par ici, regarde moi cette petite merveille !!!!

Ed - ...

**Victime 2 : Envy**

Envy – Si tu arrives à manger ces pierres, c'est que tu n'es pas un humain... Hé hé !

Wrath – Ah bon ? Mais je le savais déjà !

Envy - ?!?

Wrath – Bah oui, regarde toi ! Tu m'as donné ces pierres, ça veut dire que tu en as déjà mangé ! Donc tu n'es pas humain ! T'es un palmier !

Envy – RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Envy – Salut, Bouclier Ultime !

Greed – Oh, bonjour... Moi c'est Greed. T'es trop belle ! _Sourire charmeur_

Envy – O.O

Greed – Ah merde, c'est que toi palmier.

Envy – KYAAAAAAAAAAAA JE VAIS TE TUEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Après le tournage du film...**_

Lust – C'est dommage qu'on ne m'a vu que brièvement à l'écran...

Envy – Moi j'ai trop la classe, avec cet apparence de dragon !

Pride – Hum... C'est vrai mais...

Envy – Mais quoi hein ??!!

Greed – T'es un vrai gamin dans ta tête !

Envy – J't'ai pas causé, crétin !

Edward – N'empêche qu'il a raison...

Envy – Tais-toi FullMetal Nabot !

Edward – QUI C'EST LE NABOT PAS PLUS GRAND QU'UNE...

Winry – _balance une clé à molette sur Ed_ N'empêche que moi aussi je trouve que tu fais gamin : tu n'arrêtais pas de hurler que t'allais tuer Edward parce que c'était le fils de Hohenheim...

Alphonse – Même Wrath est plus mature que toi !

Wrath – Merci Alphonse !

Alphonse – De rien ! Je le pensais vraiment !

Pride – C'est pas dur d'être plus mature qu'Envy...

Envy - ...

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chocapic ne m'appartient pas et ce n'est pas de la publicité XD_

Envy venait de rentrer dans la Porte, dans l'espoir du tuer Hohenheim...

Envy – Je le tuerais !!! _se transforme en Edward. _Hohenheim le Lumineux !!!! _se transforme en sa forme d'origine. _Mon père !!!!!

Il changea de forme, sa forme Ultime... Et POF ! Ca fait des chocapics !

Envy – EH MERDE !!!!! J'ME SUIS GOURRE DE TRANSFORMATION !!!!!

Chocapiiiic !!!! C'est fort en chocolat ! 3

**Victime n°3 : Roy Mustang**

Jean Havoc se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'armée, une cigarette dans la bouche, lorsqu'il vit sa petite amie. Croyant qu'elle était ici pour lui, il se précipita d'un pas allègre et joyeux vers elle, remerciant le Bon Ciel d'avoir exaucé son voeu le plus cher, celui d'avoir une copine qui l'aimait plus que tout. Malheureusement pour lui, sa petite amie était venu pour quelqu'un d'autre...

Jean – Virgi...!

Roy – Bonjour Virginie.

Virginie – Oh, bonjour Roy ! _Rougit_

Roy – Je suis touché par ta visite... _sort une rose de sa poche_ Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Virginie – Ooohh...

Jean s'en alla, désespéré. Quelques heures plus tard, Roy rentra dans son bureau et découvrit un Havoc déprimant, un Fuery essayant de le consoler, un Breda sur une armoire, un Black Hayate en bas de l'armoire, un Falman essayant de descendre Breda de son armoire et une Hawkeye au travail. (c'est bien la seule...) Narquoisement, il taquina Havoc sur ses petites amies.

Roy – Regarde toi, tu es pathétique ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas te trouver une petite amie fidèle !

Havoc – ...

Roy – Moi, je suis gentil et attentionné avec elles ! Tu n'es pas aussi fort que moi, c'est tout !

Havoc – ...

Roy – Elles sont toutes à mes pieds !

Havoc – ... C'est faux.

Roy – Mais si, si je le souhaite, elles sont toutes à moi !

Havoc – Vous en avez oublié une.

Roy – _réfléchit _Non pas du tout !

Riza – Hum hum... _charge son revolver_

Roy – Mamammia !

Ce fut une course poursuite acharnée, Roy se fit refaire son portrait sur le mur avec des balles et Maes Hugues, en passant par là, en profita pour lui coller sur le front quelques photos de sa fifille adorée.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy – Avouez quand même que le bandeau fait ressortir ma beauté !

Filles – Ouiiiiiiiiii !!!!! -

Roy – Cela me donne un air plus viril, plus sauvage, plus courage, plus vaillant, plus puissant, plus déterminé, plus...

Filles – Plus SEXYYYYYYY !!!!! _bavent_

Wrath – _se fait pousser par Arekuruu en direction de Roy _...Plus PIIRAATEE !!!! Un autographe s'il vous plaît monsieur le Pirate ! Vous connaissez le capitaine Crochet, dites ?

Filles – _partent en riant_

Roy - ...

------------------------------------------------------------------

J'ai terminé pour l'instant les « cassages », mais cela ne m'empêche pas de poster juste en dessous des délires qui ne sont pas des cassages mais bien des histoires courtes !!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward était rentré à Resembool lorsqu'il vit une personne qui lui glaça le sang : Alex Louis Amstrong ! Il s'enfuit à toute jambe se cacher derrière un arbre et attendit que ce dernier parte. Malheureusement, notre alchimiste aux Bras Puissants attendait toujours devant la maison des Rockbell... Edward remarqua qu'Amstrong portait un bouquet dans ses bras. Il eut une vision d'horreur : Amstrong et Winry ! Il en défaillit presque... Mamie Pinako ouvrit la porte et Ed se crut sauvé...

Mamie Pinako – Oh, bonjour cher Amstrong ! Comme tu m'as manqué, tu ne peux pas savoir !

Amstrong – Pinako ! _Donne le bouquet à Mamie Pinako tout en rougissant._

Mamie Pinako – Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi mon amour !

Amstrong – Et toi ma petite chérie, tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai eu du mal pour ne pas avoir raconté à tous ces militaires à quel point je t'aime !

Mamie Pinako – Cet amour secret est si dur à porter ! Amstrong ! Embrasse-moi grand fou !

Amstrong – Tout de suite !

Ils s'embrassèrent, heureux de se retrouver, dans un baiser passionné. Edward s'évanouit pour de bon.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Arekuruu – Bonjour, bienvenue dans l'agence matrimoniale pour caser les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist ! Quels sont vos avis sur cette nouvelle association ?

Mamie Pinako – Ooohhh je suis si heureuse ! Je suis maintenant avec Amstrong chéri ! Merciiiii !

Amstrong – Pour remercier l'association, je vais vous montrer la technique ancestrale de construction transmise aux Amstrongs depuis des générations et des générations !

Arekuruu – Euhh... Non c'est bon je crois qu'on va s'en passer... n.n'

Edward – C'est quoi cette association de fous ?!

------------------

Envy – Casez Wrath avec quelqu'un de bavard... Il m'saoule...

Arekuruu – On va le mettre avec Archer !

Alphonse – Anooo... C'est pas gentil ce que vous faites dans cette association... Vous mettez les personnes avec des personnes qu'ils n'aiment pas forcément...

Arekuruu – Quoi, tu veux que je te mette avec Wrath ?

Alphonse – OwO

------------------

Edward – Arrêtez d'embêter mon frère !

Arekuruu – Ah, j'ai compris, Edward, tu veux que je te case avec Al, petit coquin va ! A moins que tu ne préfère Envy ?

Edward – AAAAAHHHHHHH JE NE SUIS PAS PETIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Envy – ME CASEZ PAS AVEC DES NABOTS QUAND J'AI LE DOS TOURNE ET QUAND J'ENTENDS PAS !!!!!!!!

Arekuruu – Bah t'as entendu vu que tu me hurle dessus là... Espèce de fifils à son papa !

Envy – O.O COMMENT AS-TU OSE !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Arekuruu – Pose ce couteau Envy, ou sinon je te case avec Hohenheim !

Envy – ... _pose le couteau_

Arekuruu – Voilà, zentil palmier :3

------------------

Arekuruu – Après une longue réflexion, j'ai décidé de suivre l'exemple d'Alphonse... Alors Wrath, qui est ce que tu préfère le plus ici ?

Wrath – Bah... Ma mère.

Arekuruu – OH MON DIEU !!!!! IL NOUS FAIT UN COMPLEXE D'OEDIPE !!!!!!

Pride – Et si tu arrêtais d'abuser de l'innocence des enfants ? -.-

------------------

Arekuruu – Alors Greed, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Greed – Tout !

Arekuruu – ...Ok, dès à présent tu es l'amoureux de la Terre.

Greed – _silence magique_ Oohhh mais comment osez vous polluer ma chérie ! Je vais me plaindre ! A BAS LA POLLUTION !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Arekuruu – Bon bah si on est imbécile, mieux vaut être un imbécile heureux...

------------------

Arekuruu – Elysia, peux-tu nous dire avec qui tu voudrais être maintenant ?

Elysia – Avec... Mon papa !

Arekuruu – Tiens, elle c'est l'inverse de Wrath... Faudrait peut être qu'ils aillent ensemble...

Envy – T'es vraiment une tarée ma vieille !

Arekuruu – Et toi alors ?

Envy – TU ME TRAITE DE TARE ?!

Arekuruu – Oui et non, je pensais surtout à l'âge, tu m'as appelé « ma vieille » alors que t'as au moins 400 ans de plus que moi n.n

Envy – J'TE HAIS !!!

Arekuruu – Moi aussi je t'aime ! 3

------------------

Arekuruu – J'ai aujourd'hui l'honneur d'accueillir KIMBLEE !!! Oui, applaudissez le bien fort !

Kimblee – Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Arekuruu – Très perspicace, mon cher...

Kimblee – ... _claque des mains_

Arekuruu – Euuuhh... Eh, si tu veux, on peut te caser avec quelqu'un hein !

Kimblee – _sourit d'un air sadique_

Arekuruu – Recule, sinon je te case avec...

Kimblee – Avec...?

Arekuruu – Avec... AMSTRONG !!!!!

Kimblee – _s'imagine avec les étoiles roses autour de lui _...PAS QUESTION !!!

Mamie Pinako – Amstrong-chouchou est déjà avec moi !

Arekuruu – Oui mais ça peut facilement changer ! Alors tenez vous à carreaux ! Mwahahahaha !!!!

Tout le monde – NOONNNNNNN !!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Spoiler film_

Wrath venait de mourir, sacrifié par Alphonse, de son propre grès. Il était nu mais c'était normal car on ne meurt pas habillé. Il ne respirait plus non plus, mais il ne ressentait plus ce besoin vital. Malgré son envie de voir si Al avait finalement réussi à rejoindre son frère, il vit la Porte se dresser devant lui et s'avança, tout doute ou crainte disparus de son esprit car il savait que son heure était venu. La Porte s'ouvrit...

Hugues – JOYEUSE MORT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _musique de fête_

Wrath – Niééén ? O.O

Izumi – Ne le brusque pas, il n'est pas encore au courant...

Hugues – Ah oui, mince. Wrath, te voici donc notre nouveau club : LE CLUB DES MORTS !!!!!!! BIENVENUE !!!!!!!!!!! Eh mais dis moi tout... Tu veux voir des photos de ma petite fifille chérie adorée n'est ce pas hein ? Hein ? HEIN ? REGAAAAARDEEEUUUHHH COMMENT QU'ELLE EST MIGNOOONNEUH !!!!!!!!!!!!! 3

Wrath – MAMANNNN AU S'COURS !!!!!

Izumi – ...

------------------

_Spoiler fin de l'anime, mais j'imagine que vous le savez, sinon vous ne serez pas en train de lire ce chapitre xD_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Envy – Edward, mon petit nabot !

Edward – Envy, mon petit palmier !

Alphonse – Mes grands frères !

Envy – Je vous aime ! J'ai fais des coeurs de palmier pour vous pour que vous pensez à moi !

Edward – Merci mon grand frère adoré !

Envy – Mangez tout, c'est bon pour la santé !

Alphonse – Ooohhh... Je vous aime mes frères !

Alphonse se jeta dans les bras de ses grands frères adorés. Ahh qu'ils étaient heureux maintenant, la petite famille réunit...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Envy – Tiens, mais qui voilà donc ? Le FullMetal Nabot !

Edward – QUI C'EST LE NABOT PAS PLUS GROS QU'UN CRISTAL DE ROCHE VOLCANIQUE PROVENANT DE LA LAVE EN FUSION ET QUI SE NOIE DANS LE VERRE ?! ENVY T'ES MORT !

Envy – Je sais que je suis mort, sinon je ne serais pas un homonculus !

Edward – ET BAH TU VAS RE-MOURIR DANS DEUX SECONDES !!!!!!

Envy – J'attends de voir ça, minus !

Edward – PALMIER !

Envy – COMMENT TU M'AS APPELE ?!!!!! T'ES MEME PAS PLUS GROSSE QU'UNE FOURMI !

Edward – AH OUAIS ?!

Alphonse – _pleure de joie dans son coin, imaginant la vie en harmonie avec ses deux frères..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fini pour l'instant, j'espère que ça vous a plu... En fait, je crois que j'ai oublié quelques minis histoires mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de mes idées de départ... Désolée X

Désolée aussi pour le temps que je mets pour poster un seul chapitre, mais c'est le temps qui me manque justement... J'espère que je n'ai pas fais trop de fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaisons n.n' Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, merci du fond du coeur !

Ja ne, mina-san :p

(trad : A bientôt tout le monde :p)


End file.
